Power distribution centers may be supplied in an automobile or vehicle to distribute power and provide control and regulation over various power supplies and controls within a vehicle. Power distribution centers may be attached to a vehicle on an instrument panel on a lower portion below a steering column. Various connectors and electrical lines are routed to and from the power distribution center to other portions of the vehicle. When installing a power distribution center in a vehicle typically various connectors are mated with the power distribution center to route power and control signals to various locations within the vehicle. One common problem associated with the assembly of such power distribution centers is that the connectors must typically be directed away from a vehicle compartment such that an occupant cannot easily access the connections and potentially or accidentally disconnect one of the connections. Therefore, power distribution centers are typically mounted such that the connections are away from the vehicle compartment requiring a blind operation to attach connectors to the power distribution center by a manufacturer. Such blind operations are difficult and require greater amounts of time to complete.
There is therefore a need in the art for a power distribution center that may be mounted on a vehicle and is easily accessible when assembling the power distribution center and is then movable to a position such that the connections are away from an occupant within a vehicle compartment.
There is also a need in the art for a power distribution mounting system that releasably retains the power distribution center and allows servicing while eliminating potential rattles and noise when attached to a vehicle.